Samyaza
Samyaza is the an angel created by God as well as the eleventh angel and, so, the first Dominion. Biography Samyaza was created by God at the dawn of the very first Universe ever appeared, more specifically, when the Old Ones started to make mayhem in creation, like all Higher Angels, he helped the Archangels to seal the Great Old Ones. He was raised by Lucifer and became one of his closest friends. He was later tasked with the mission of leading his fellow Dominions. When God created humans and said to all angels to bow before them, Samyaza was the first to follow Lucifer and, so, the second to don't bow before the men presented to angels . After his fall, due to his status as the very first Dominion, he didn't lose his grace, he sired a Nephilim. Personnality Samyaza is a clever and cunning man who loved his father, his siblings and his uncles, he is very proud and slightly arrogant. He loves Nephilims and is glad to see his son protect them as much as he protect his fellow Grigoris. He loves his fellow Grigoris and respect Daniel and Gadreel for being able to still accept God's orders . Powers and Abilities Samyaza is the first Dominion and is very strong, even for an angel. * Extreme Power: Samyaza is the very first Dominion. ** Cosmic Awareness: Samyaza know a lot of things. * Immortality: Samyaza has existed before the actuel universe and is over a billion years old. He can never age or wither and will continue to exist until the end of time. * Nigh-Invulnerability: He cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Very few things in creation can harm him. The only beings that can harm him are the Primordial Beings, the Shards, the Demiurges, a hybrid such as an Arch-Cambion/Nephilim, the Primordial Species, Cthulhu, the other Firstborn Angels or by Great Old Ones. * Supernatural Concealment: He can conceal his presence from any individual weaker than himself and cannot be found unless he wants to. * Super Strength: In terms of raw power, Samyaza is stronger than most of his fellow angels and is only overwhelmed by Camael, by Kerubiel, by Seraphiel, by Cthulhu, by the Primordial Species, by Demiurges, by Shards and by Primordial Beings. * Telekinesis: Samyaza can move objects or beings with his mind. * Teleportation: Samyaza can teleport anywhere in existence other than Heaven, however, it can take time. Equipment * Two Angel Swords : Samyaza kept his two angel swords even after falling . Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Grigoris-Level Entities: The Grigoris-Level Entities can only slightly harm them. Destroying Beings * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can instantly kill him. * Shards: The Shards can kill the Archangels and, so, can instantly kill Samyaza. * Demiurges: The Demiurges are the strongest hybrids and can kill Samyaza. * Arch-Hybrids : Any Arch-Hybrid can kill Samyaza. * Primordial Species: Samyaza can be killed by Primordial Species. * Cthulhu: Samyaza can be killed by Cthulhu. * Firstborn Angels: Samyaza can be killed by Seraphiel, by Kerubiel and by Camael, however, Samyaza is faster and more clever than any of the other Firstborn Angels and can kill one. Weapons Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in existence. Archdemons Blades: His older siblings' weapons can kill him. Archangelic Weapons: His older siblings' weapons can kill him. Necrosians Scythes: His cousins' scythes can kill him. Archfairies Scepters: His cousins' scepters can kill him. Protogenoi Weaponry: Protogenoi's Weaponry can kill him. Angel Swords: Samyaza can be killed by his own Swords as well as by his older siblings' Swords. Gallery Samyaza (Theo James).jpg|Samyaza (Human Form) Samuel Beobachter (Bradley James).jpg|Samuel Beobachter (Nephilim of Samyaza/Leader of the Gevallen) Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:High-Tier Angels Category:Dominions Category:Grigoris Category:Fallen Angels Category:God Category:Strongest of Species Category:Minor Villains